Ghosts
by Daley Buttons
Summary: **CONTAINS SPOILERS** After Allegiant Tobias is in shambles. What does he do to get Tris back?
1. Tobias

**I am continuing Demigods of the Mare Nostrum. But I finished Alligient and had to write this **CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILER****

* * *

Tobias gripped the side of the Hancock Building. His knuckles were white and cracked. His chipped and dirty fingernails scraped the concrete and a single tear cut through the grime on his sharp cheek.

He coughed a couple times, a result of the worsening air around him. The plants had long since died out around here with no one who cared enough to come here every so often and water them. He turned his head and looked up to the swirling, angry sky. Rain began to fall from the gray clouds and Tobias blinked away the delicate droplets from his eyes.

He was a mess. His hair was uncombed and dirty. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep. His heart was broken into mangled sharp pieces that seemed to stab his insides.

He wasn't even wearing a shirt. When he died, he wanted his tattoos to be showing, to let the world know what marked Tobias Eaton's skin. He thought this as he put on the harness to make it look like an accident. Hus tear fell off his cheek and hit the ground below the building. He swore he could see Tris's ashes.

He looked up and saw Tris and Uriah floating like angels right at roof level. He wasn't going to regret this. He took a deep breath looked at the angels that were his friends and ran. His feet left the edge of the building and his hand touched Ghost Tris for a second.

Then he plummeted like a stone, letting gravity take his limp, useless body. His eyes were closed in piece and he hit the ground with a steady thump that echoed for miles.

He could see Tris standing over him. But he closed his eyes and let the physical and mental pain wash over him.


	2. Tris

**There might be a third chapter. Don't get your hopes up.**

**~DB**

* * *

Tris thought it was funny that she was in an afterlife. The Abnegation didn't believe in anything, she expected when she died, she would end up floating around in a dense grey fog with other dead Abnegations. But it didn't work that way; she ended up sitting in a house with her mother. She could feel the chair like anyone would feel a chair. When they sat on it, they would get pressure from their tailbone all the way up to their neck forcing them to lean back to take some of the strain off. Then they would feel the hard discordant wood digging into their vertebrate and eventually get off the chair.

Tris felt it similarly, despite the fact that she was not alive. She felt the wood digging into the flesh of her back and all throughout this eternal afterlife; it would be completely and utterly uncomfortable. Even so she was surprised to be sitting in an uncomfortable chair in the afterlife at all. It was considered selfish to think you would be living after the life you had. You should be thankful for whatever conscious life that you got.

"Mom, we need new chairs." She said when her mom was finished making scrambled eggs.

"What made you the boss of heaven's chairs?" she asked, half serious half joking.

"Who says that this is heaven? Tobias isn't here."

"Don't think like that, you can look in a mirror without me scolding you for once."

"Does that mean that when I peeked in the mirror and you yelled at me, you didn't really mean it?"

"I meant it to a degree, you shouldn't be looking in the mirror all the time. But yes, it was a bit ridiculous."

"That's good to know, I've had to look in the mirror to try and style my hair differently lately."

Tris took the fork in her hand (which still amazed her, her hand was completely solid to her) and began to shovel eggs into her mouth. They were a bit bland they needed salt.

"Please pass the salt."

"I know I know I'm still getting the hang of eggs."

Tris smiled and took the salt. She tipped it over her hand, letting the grains fall unto her outstretched palm. She sprinkled it over the eggs and watched it hit and disappear into the damp eggs.

She flashed a brief smile at her mom and picked up her fork. She stuck the eggs with it, and with a small poof, the fork dropped and she was whisked away to what everyone referred to as the 'spawn point'.


End file.
